Hetalia Christmas Calendar (PruCan)
by Ceeeru
Summary: Matt and Gil are having a happy relationship and the Christmas is coming. Everything seems to be happy and all fluffy-puffy, but how normal can Christmas be with some FACE-family and certain Italians? Read to find out! mainly PruCan, but also GerIta, FrUK, Spamano and few others. Rated T for language, this will be a happy Christmas fic. Happy holidays for everyone!
1. Chapter 1

1st December 

It was December the 1st. The weather was warmer than past few years had been: there was no snow at all. Gilbert didn't mind - he liked the warmth, actually - but Matthew was a bit worried. It _was_ his country after all. He didn't even want to think what would happen if this was one of the first signs of Global warming or something else like that. And because Matthew wanted to keep his thoughts away from that sad subject, he had planned to make some cookies.

When the clock wasn't even 10 am, filled the delicious smell the whole house already.

"Mmhm, smells good", mumbled one certain Prussian who had just woken up from his sweet dreams. (Those dreams were always about something so romantic that the man himself couldn't think about them without blushing.) "What you're baking?"

"Just some cookies", Matthew said and put the cookies in to the oven. He knew that Gilbert would've liked pancakes more but he himself loved the cookies as well. And they hadn't had those for ages because Gilbert seemed to have some kind of an obsession with his pancakes. "You don't have to eat those, thought."

"Ha, of course I will eat them!" Gilbert said and wrapped his arms around the Canadians waist. "Whatever you'll make, I'll eat it."

"You know that I said that just because I'd have wanted them for myself, right?" Matthew asked smiling. "I know that you can eat everything..."

"Speaking about eating..." Gilbert grinned and made Matthew smile even more happily. "Will you make pancakes to me? Pretty please?"

"Hmph, I thought we could have at least one pancake-free day", Matthew mumbled as Gilbert started to kiss his neck. "...but I guess I could make some pancakes to you. As long as you let me have most of the cookies!"

"Fine. I'll let you have your cookies", Gilbert smiled against Matthews' neck. "-if you'll let me have _you_."

Their lips met and some quiet moans escaped from both of them. Gilbert pulled Matthew even closer and the Canadian wrapped his arms around the Prussians neck. The kiss deepened as Matthew opened his mouth and let Gilberts' in. Their tongues fought gently against each other and the whole kiss seemed endless. Gilbert picked Matthew on to his lap and lifted the (just slightly) taller man on their kitchens table. The Prussian broke their kiss to have some air and after breathing Gilbert started to lick and kiss Matthews neck again.

"Gil..." Matthew panted and pushed the albino away. "Not in the kitchen, please. And besides that, I have cookies in the oven."

"You're no fun", Gilbert complained but had still a huge grin on his face. "If I can't have you right here and right now, then make those pancakes to me already!"

Matthew sighed and smiled as he started to make some pancakes to Gilbert. He had already used t Gilbert obsession with pancakes and sex. Matthew had been together with his crazy albino almost for four years now. (And before actually dating they had been best friends for seventeen years.) Because of those years they were more happier now. Other nations actually noticed Matthew more often and the Canadian was encouraged enough to show his stronger side to others. Gilbert, in other hand, was now a little bit calmer and actually _listened_ to someone when he was being a total jerk.

"Mattieee?" Gilbert yelled from other room and made Matthew jump in a suprise. "What we're going to do at Christmas?"

"We've talked aboot this already, Gil", Matthew pointed out and took the cookies out of the oven. "We've got two options and you can make the decisions between those two if you want to. One, we can stay here with just two of us and piss Arthur and Francis off. They want the whole family together this year. ...and that's uor second option. WE can go to Europe for Christmas with my family. It can be hard but I know they would appreciate it very much."

"Oh, okay. But what about my Bruder and his family-kind-of-a-thing?" Gilbert asked. "You know, I don't really want to spend whole Christmas with Romano or pussy-ass Austria, just in example, but they're family too. Plus Antonio and little Feli are cool!"

"I thought we could go and spend some time with your family before the Christmas", Matthew hummed and took one of the cookies and ate it. "After Christmas we could come here and be just two of us for the New Years."

"That sounds cool!" Gilbert said and Matthew could hear him smiling. "Everyone will be happy - and everyone will get more presents too!"

Matthew laughed at his boyfriends logic. "You never grow up, don't ya?"

"Why would I? Growing up isn't awesome."

"...should have guessed that you'd answer like that", Matthew said and took another cookie. "Wanna taste some cookies?"

Gilbert came to the kitchen and gave the answer by his actions: he took one of the cookies and threw it in his mouth.

"Aah, It's still hot!" Gilbert cried. "You could have warned!"

Matthew didn't answer to that. He just started frying the pancakes. Gilbert couldn't keep his fingers away from the cookies but Matthew didn't mind. At least he would burn his hands and mouth if he would eat too many.  
When the pancakes had been cooked, Matthew and Gilbert both sat down to eat. Matthew purred some Maple syrup onto his pancakes while Gilbert used almost the whole bottle to his. For a while they ate in almost perfect silence, Gilbert moaning in pleasure being the only sound.

"Oh Gott", Gilbert mumbled when he was finishing his last pancake. "This is as awesome as always. I'm having some fucking foodgasms every time!"

"Pfft-" Matthew tried not to laugh. He remembered that one time when Gilbert had literally had an orgasm while eating Matthews pancakes. It had been pretty embarrassing because Ludwig and Feliciano had been over that time. The result had been very embarrassed and not-so-awesome Gilbert, laughing Feliciano, blushed Matthew (hey! It was a pretty big compliment having orgasm while eating, huge actually) and even more embarrassed Ludwig.

"Hey! You promised not to talk about that ever again!" Gilbert cried and Matthew tried to keep his Poker face on.

"I didn't say anything", Matthew giggled and made Gilbert blush.

There maybe weren't any snow at the ground in this moment but when Matthew and Gilbert shared one long and happy kiss, snow started to fall from the sky. Maybe they would get a white Christmas after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert wouldn't have known that the day of the meeting had been changed after Christmas. Matthew was obviously shopping Chritmas presents. Gilbert didn't mind that, thought. While his boyfriends was away he could have a chance finish his presents.

Even when he didn't really have anything to finish.

He had already made all the other presents than Matthews. And what came for Matts' present... Well, he hadn't even started yet. He had wanted to but thinking about a present to boyfriend was always hard. Not to even mention if said boyfriend was the second largest motherfucking nation in the world! That kind of a nation would probably already have everything they needed - and that would make Gilberts part very hard.

He did have one idea, thought.

Matthew had always wanted a child. Gilbert couldn't see himself as a good father figure, but Matthew was like made to be a father. He was like mom trapped in a mans body! But being a nation and everything... even adopting wouldn't be so cool after all.

The adopted child would always be mortal and die eventually. Gilbert knew that Matthew couldn't handle that kind of a pain, so they hadn't had adopted. Yet.

Gilbert had thought about dog or something like that but he already had Gilbird and the little bird didn't really like other animals. He was okay with Kumajirou but any other animal... no. Just no.

Gilbert sighed and then took the phone. He knew that one person could help him with this problem.

"Hey, Elizaveta..."

/Shot chap is short but any gays (and none for you, ha!) I was terribly busy today :c And thanks for your follows and favourites! Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

3rd December

"What ya are reading?" Gilbert asked when Matthew was reading a piece of paper that had come with the daily mail. His boyfriend looked somewhat puzzled as he answered: "It's from Antonio and Lovino... They invited us to their Christmas parties."

"Ohhoo hoo, let me look!" Gilbert said and took the paper from Matthew. His smile grew even bigger as he read the paper. "Hah, I bet that Antonio hasn't even asked from Lovino yet... Wouldn't like to be in his pants when the angry Italian will find out."

"Mhm, yeah..."

"Oh! Will this change our plans?" Gilbert seemed pretty worried. Matthew wasn't that fond of parties but he didn't like to hurt any ones feelings either... Gilbert didn't want Matthew to do something he was uncomfortable with...

"Nah, not that much..." Matthew said and smiled to his boyfriend. "I bet Antonio has invited everyone... So we can go first to visit your family. Then we'll go to Antonios and Lovinos parties... And then we'll go and spend rest of the holidays with my family."

"So it is the same plan...", Gilbert was relieved. He could party a bit and Matt would still be happy. That sounded almost too good... But luckily just almost.

"I- I'm gonna take a walk", Matthew said without any warning and left the kitchen and Gilbert to go out. Gilbert was confused. Matthew obviously kept something from him as a secret.

Gilbert didn't like secrets and he was worried about Matt. ...but he couldn't worry for a long time because one certain Hungarian called to him.

"Hi Gil, I hope it isn't bad time. But about the thing you called yesterday... I got it."


	4. Chapter 4

4th December

Hungary was the best when it came to this topic. She had been the best for centuries now and she would be the best for another centuries too.

However the thing Gilbert had asked from her... It could be pretty difficult. Difficult yes, but impossible? Absolutely no. The albino always seemed to beg for the most difficult things but Elizaveta had made it last time. She would indeed do it this time too.

"Lizzie... Are you sure about this?" the said albino asked on her phone. Elizaveta sighed.

"You know you asked this yourself?" she shuttered. "And yes, I am sure. This will be a huge success you know? ...and your little birdie boyfriend will be very happy about this!"

"Oh damn... You'll never let me forgot that I called Matthew a birdie when we started dating, don't ya?" Gilbert sounded embarrassed and Hungary laughed as response.

"Why would I? You were so cute when you called him that!"

Gilbert sighed in another head of the line. This would take every bit of his patience - but if Hungary would manage this would all be worth it.

5th December (special chap - Arthurs letter)

Hello Matthew,

I presume you're okay. By you I mean both you and the albino you call boyfriend.

And do, Matthew, I do not have anything specific against him. (I can hear you sighing now!) I just remember him as he was few centuries ago. Yes, I know that person can change in few centuries. (Even thought your so called papa hasn't...) I think I'm just still a bit worried of you... You know, even when your Gilbert is able to love, the kindom of Prussia certainly wasn't.

But your relationship wasn't the thing I wanted to write. I know Alfred has probably already said this but we're all waiting you two to come spend the Christmas with us. Like a family.

Francis will call you before Sunday, prepare for that. Alfred will probably come over this weekend too - just wanted you to know. He can be pain in the ass sometimes.

Love,

Arthur


End file.
